


Dominates Russia’s Most Brilliant Young Men

by Screaminglouder



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Gay, It’s still a crack fic tho, Joke Fic, Lemon, M/M, No Homo, Public Blow Jobs, Regret, Smut, This was meant to be a crack ship, but now it’s evolved, i can’t write real fic, i hate tagging in this fandom, this is a joke, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screaminglouder/pseuds/Screaminglouder
Summary: andrey x dolokhov yeet





	Dominates Russia’s Most Brilliant Young Men

Hey said Dolokhov flirtatiously you from around here

bruh said andrey I have lived here all m y life my girlfriend dates ur girlfriend wtf  
also no homo but i am madly in love with ur sexy bod that reminds my of Dora the explorer

Fuck dude that was what i was going for oof can I succ ur dick no homo tho said dolly 

Of course y’all no homo Anita said unbuckling his neon green studded belt dropping his cheetah print booty shorts

Dwarf dropped down low and took is ding dong into his mouth

Yeet anime moaned

No homo deer mumbled around the badonk in his mouth

No homo he screamed as he came

 

They laid there for a couple of seconds enjoying the bliss.

Uh y’all gonna pay for your drinks or..? Asked the traumatized bartender


End file.
